Love Spell
by gr8person
Summary: Its Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts and hes in search for love but Hermione has found it or is she under someones spell
1. A New Start

It was the end of a hot sunny day and there was calm feel over the Hogwarts students as there welcoming back party had come to an end. Everyone seemed happy and relaxed except from one boy. That boy was Harry Potter. Harry felt lonely because his best friend Ron Weasley had not returned to Hogwarts this year as he had fell ill during the summer break. Harry and Ron decided that they would send letters to each other at least once a month. Harry was also slightly depressed as his other friend Hermione Granger never really talked to him any more as she always seemed to be with her boyfriend Neville Longbottom. Harry never knew what she saw in him Harry never really liked him even though he had slept with him one night, Harry regretted doing that. Harry had never on the other hand regretted coming out it meant that, even though he was different anyway, he felt more different and that most of the boys in Hogwarts wanting a 'gay' experience would come to him as no one else had really came out at Hogwarts a part from a few boys who said they were 'bisexual' which Harry knew was not true and that they were gay.  
  
Harry started to walk up the stairs to his dormitory when Hedwig flew to his side with a letter  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I hope you got to Hogwarts OK! I also hope you don't feel too lonely without me after all you do have Hermione when she's not playing tonsil tennis with Neville.  
  
Write back soon  
  
Love, Ron  
  
Ron had no idea of how lonely Harry felt. Harry walked into his dormitory. It was cold and quiet as Ron wasn't there and Neville was with Hermione. Harry fell onto his bed and fell into a deep sleep with only one thought on his mind, finding a man. 


	2. Lovetruth Potions

Hope u enjoyed the first chapter, I know it was a bit short but they will get longer  
  
By the way I'm not JK Rowling and all the characters in this story are of her creation  
  
************** Harry woke the next morning feeling rather odd. He stood up and then realised he had feel asleep on a quill that was lying on his bed. He walked out of his dorm and went downstairs to the Gryffindor common room. The common room was empty. Harry realised it was 10.30 and everyone had went to there lessons. Harry didn't want to go to his lessons so decided to sit in the common room until lunch when he would join his fellow students. The 2 hours until lunch seemed to go by very slowly but Harry entertained himself. During the time he wrote a letter to Ron and did a bit of homework. At 12.30 he went down to the hall which was filling up with students. He found a seat next to Hermione who for once was not with Neville! He told her about the letter Ron had sent her and that he was in search for a man. Hermione told him to take out an ad in The Daily Prophet but Harry wanted a Hogwarts man.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked to their next class and met Neville on the way there. Harry asked Neville where he had been last night, knowing fine where he was, but both Hermione and Neville just blushed. They walked into potions 5 minutes late so Snape took 5 points from Gryffindor. Harry didn't like potions at the best of times but some how it seemed even worse without Ron. Snape decided to make it a practical lesson and told them that they were to make love-truth potion which they would test out on Neville. The potion would make Neville tell everyone who he loved. This seemed fine to everyone as everyone knew he loved Hermione. Snape even knew this which was partially why he chose him. Once the potion was finished they fed it to Neville. They waited five minutes for the potion to take effect. As the potion was called the love-truth potion it meant that the subject would answer any question connected with love truthfully as well. Snape's first question was "Have you and Miss Granger every slept with each other?" a couple of the Hufflepuffs giggled and Neville answered "yes". Snape's 2nd question was "Who do you love?". Everyone waited assuming that he was going to say Hermione. He answered "Hermione". At that point the bell rang which signalled the end of lessons. Hermione and Neville walked out hand in hand and went up to Hermione's dorm. Harry decided to go to the library and read a book. The library had only a few students in it including the Slytherin student Draco Malfoy. Harry didn't really hate Draco very much anymore as he didn't do very much to make him hate him anymore. Harry found an exciting book about the monsters of the seas and sat down at an empty table. Draco had seen Harry and tried to hide from him. Draco didn't want to see him. It would only make Draco feel even more depressed. Draco had a secret that he didn't want anyone to know he was in love with Harry but Harry didn't notice him. Draco loved everything about Harry. The way his hair fell across his forehead and his beautiful soft creamy skin. Draco can remember the first and only time he had seen Harry topless. It was during forth year when Harry took part in the Triwizard Tournament. Draco was desperate to get on top of that body and run his hands through his thick dark hair. Draco's little wizard was popping up. He stopped thinking about Harry quickly. Harry decided to the Gryffindor common room. He left the library and went up to the common room. The common room was busy as it was the end of the day so Harry went to his dorm as he walked into his dorm he could hear voices coming from Ron's bed. 


	3. Break Ups

Sorry that I didn't write in that many paragraphs I'll try to do it less  
  
This fic shall never be destroyed.  
  
Thing will start getting hot between Harry and Draco  
  
By the way I'm not JK Rowling and all the characters in this story are of her creation  
  
********************************************************* As Harry walked into the room he went to Ron's bed. He drew back the curtains hanging around it. "Harry it's not what it looks like. I and Mr. Filch were just testing Ron's bed to see if it was still bouncy and after in section we found it still bouncy." Harry had walked in on Mr. Filch and Professor McGonagall doing things that teachers shouldn't on student's beds. They both left and Harry lay on his bed and decided to sleep until dinner.  
  
Harry woke suddenly and got up. He went straight to the hall for dinner as no one else seemed to be in the Gryffindor tower. He found a seat beside Hermione and they started talking about stuff.  
  
Draco looked longingly from the Slytherin table as Harry ate his food. Draco had started falling behind in his lessons because all he could think of was Harry. Draco never had really had gay sex but he knew that Harry had and if he was to do it with him he would know what proper sex with a guy is. For whatever reason he felt as if he had wanted him all his life and was so glad they were at Hogwarts at the same time.  
  
Harry finished his dinner quickly for some odd reason and when Hermione also finished quickly. As soon as Hermione finished Neville asked her to go with her. Harry found this odd as Neville hadn't finished his dinner and he usually ate more than everyone else. .As soon as they left Harry went up to his dorm and went to bed. The next day was Saturday and the start of the Quidditch season.  
  
Harry woke early the next morning and went straight to the great hall. The team were already there and oddly so was Hermione. As Harry sat down Hermione burst into tears. "HE BROKE UP WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Hermione. Harry wasn't very used to having to deal with other peoples break ups but he assured her that Neville was indeed a b*****d.  
  
Harry left to play Quidditch. Today game was against Slytherin but the weather was pretty good. The game began at 11 o clock and was very eventful. During the game 2 Slytherin players were sent off and 1 Gryffindor player. The game was coming to an end as Harry began to reach for the snitch but just behind him was Draco. Draco tried to grab the snitch at the same time as Harry but it was to late. Harry had got the snitch. Gryffindor had won! But it was to late for Draco, he had been hurled to the ground. Harry sped down to see him and see what had happened. It turned out that he had a broken arm and broken leg but he would have to spend a week in the hospital wing. 


	4. The First Visit

I'm sorry about the bad grammar but I will try to proof read my chapters more  
  
Please give more reviews on ideas for the stories next chapters and on what you would like to see happen between characters and I shall try to put it into it  
  
******************************************************  
  
Once Harry had got changed and had a shower after his Quidditch match, he rushed to see Draco. Harry thought that it was all his fault even though Draco had told him that it wasn't.  
  
The hospital wing was very quiet when Harry went in. Draco was lying on a bed in the corner beside a window. Harry walked across to see him. It was quite sunny outside so Draco had ray of sunshine falling over his bed and across his sleeping body. Harry thought this was like something out of a fairytale. Harry sat down beside him and whispered in his ear "Draco wake up, I'm here." Draco woke suddenly. "Hey Harry. What are you doing here?" said Draco in a rather drowsy voice. "I came to visit you Draco. Is that ok ?" replied Harry. "Yeah sure it's ok but I didn't expect you to come and visit me. I thought you would be celebrating victory with your team" said Draco as he propped him self on his bed. Harry and Draco began to talk to each other like they had been friends forever.  
  
At 7 o clock Harry decided to go to the hall for dinner. He said good bye to Draco and left to go to the hall. On his way to the hall he bumped into Professor McGonagall. She seemed to be walking away from Mr Filch's janitor's closet.  
  
The dinner had already been served when Harry walked into the hall so he decided to sit at the end of the Gryffindor table next to Colin Creevy. Colin had at long last stopped treating Harry like a celebrity and had matured. Harry thought to himself for a while and then before he knew it the hall was emptying and the students were going back to their dormitories. Harry didn't want to go back to the Gryffindor tower as it would be packed with people who would want to congratulate him on his victory in the Quidditch match. So Harry decided to go for a walk around Hogwarts Grounds.  
  
The night sky was full of twinkling stars and it wasn't to cold outside even though it was mid September. The lake glistened in the moonlight and all Harry could think about was Draco. Harry tried not to think about him but he couldn't stop. Harry didn't know where these feelings had come from but they wouldn't go away. Harry seemed to be falling in love with Draco. 


	5. The Late Bath

Sorry it has taken so long to write this chapter  
  
I'm not JK Rowling and the characters in this story are hers  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Harry just couldn't stop thinking about Draco. He walked, for what seemed like hours, around the castle grounds. At half past nine he went up to his dorm. The dorm was, for once, not quiet. The silence had been replaced with Neville's snores. Harry got changed and lay on his bed. He soon fell into a deep sleep.  
  
The next morning and whenever he had free time during the week, he would visit Draco. Draco began to be a replacement for Ron but Harry didn't want a replacement Ron he wanted Draco to be his new boyfriend.  
  
Friday seemed to come really quickly and Harry decided to go and see Draco for a last time before he left the hospital ward. When Harry arrived, Draco was leaving. Harry decided he would walk Draco back to the Slytherin tower. Draco was quite quiet until Harry asked him something. "Draco, have you ever had feelings for another boy at Hogwarts?" Draco thought to himself and then muttered something under his breath about his feelings for Harry. He answered "Yes, but I'd much rather not talk about it now." Harry felt slightly excited about this and thought he could be in with a chance with Draco.  
  
They got to the Slytherin tower and Draco dropped a bag. Both Harry and Draco went to pick it up at the same time. Harry's hand fell on top of Draco's hand and they both looked into each others eyes. Draco stared at Harry's eyes, he had liked Harry for so long he had forgotten if they were green or they were blue but they were sweetest eyes that he'd ever seen. Draco could only think of how wonderful life was now Harry was in the world and he wished he could tell everybody about his feelings for Harry.  
  
Draco stood up and thanked Harry for helping him back to the tower. He quickly went into the common room and sat on a chair. All he could think about was Harry and how strong his feelings were for him.  
  
Harry walked away from the Slytherin tower. All he could think about was his feelings for Draco He went up to the Gryffindor common room and sat down. As he sat down, Hermione walked in and told him dinner was about to be served. He got back up and went to the hall for his dinner. Half an hour later he returned to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Harry decided to go to for a bath in the prefect's bathroom. The bathroom had been out of use for a couple of years now and no one else apart from Ron and Harry knew the password. Harry left the common room and began to walk to the bathroom. On his way there he passed Professor McGonagall's room. The door was closed and all Harry could hear were screams of enjoyment. Harry, with the mental picture of what was happening in there, walked on and arrived at the bathroom. He made sure no one was watching and entered.  
  
In order to get to the bath you had to walk down a corridor and into a changing room. The changing room was quiet and empty. Harry took hi clothes off and went to the bath. The bath was the size of a muggle swimming pool and it took a while to fill it. When Harry walked out of the changing rooms, he got a surprise. The bath was already full!  
  
Suddenly a head popped up from the bath side. It was Draco. Draco suddenly got out and put on a towel. Harry got a quick flash of his firm butt. Harry had a towel already around but it couldn't hide the fact that Harry Jr was popping up. Draco began to speak "Harry, I thought I was the only one who knew the bathroom password." Harry replied "I thought Ron and me were the only ones who knew the password. I'll leave and let you finish in here." Draco didn't want this to happen and said "No Harry, I don't mind you coming in if you don't mind" Harry thought this was something out of a dream. Draco and him naked in the same bath.  
  
Harry decided to accept this offer and took off his towel. When Harry took off his towel he seemed to forget about Harry Jr and that Draco was watching. Draco Jr was, by this point, awakening. The water was quite warm and Harry decided to swim for a couple of minutes across the bath. Draco was enjoying the sight of Harry's nude body swimming about the bath.  
  
After a while Draco decided to get out of the bath. Although he wanted to stay and watch Harry float about the bath, he couldn't stop time. It was twenty to midnight and the water was beginning to get cold. His body was dripping with water. Harry asked "Where are you going Draco?" Draco replied "I thought you'd like some peace to bathe." Harry Jr had never went back to sleep and Harry was still getting hard of the sight of Draco's, wet, naked body. "I don't want to be left alone here" said Harry "I'll come out now."  
  
He stood up and got out of the bath and walked towards Draco. Both Draco and Harry Jr were awake now but Harry and Draco didn't care. Harry and Draco were both next to each other and Harry bent over to pick his towel and then put it around him. At the same time Draco did this but Draco slipped and fell. Harry went to pick him up but slipped and fell on top of him. Now Harry was lying on top of Draco with no towel because it fell off as he fell. 


End file.
